1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to a design structure for a physical interface of a high speed front side bus.
2. Background Art
Computer processors and computer systems are constantly evolving and improving. Ever faster computer processor systems are needed in the computer gaming industry to provide continued improvement in gaming performance.
The computer gaming industry has a need for a high speed processor with a high speed interface that can readily interface with a graphics processor. Without a higher speed interface connection the computer gaming industry will not be able to continue to offer continuing quality improvements to the computer gaming experience.